La très mauvaise journée du professeur Malfoy
by Mona May56
Summary: Slash HPDM après Poudlard. Draco, professeur de potion à Poudlard détesté et idolâtré selon les personnes, passe une Très Très Mauvaise Journée. Et se demande pendant ce temps où est Harry!


**La très mauvaise journée du professeur Malfoy**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Angst, romance

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

Pour ceux que l'avancée de mes autres fics intéressent, j'ai créé un **livejournal** exprès dont le lien est sur ma page bio!

**FIC ANNIVERSAIRE POUR LORYAH!**

**Pour ma bêta-lectrice préférée qui a fêté son anniversaire le 19 mars.**

ooo°°ooo

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira brutalement Draco du sommeil. Il grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles, se retourna et étendit son bras vers la place à côté de lui dans le lit. Mais sa main n'entra en contact qu'avec les draps froids au lieu du corps chaud dont il était habitué. Les yeux toujours fermés, il continua de tâtonner à la recherche de son compagnon, mais ne rencontrant que le vide, il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux, pour constater ce que son toucher lui avait déjà laissé entendre. Harry n'était pas là.

Il poussa un long soupir, se redressa sur son coude, bel et bien réveillé cette fois, et se tendit en direction du réveil pour l'éteindre. Malheureusement, il le loupa de quelques centimètres et au lieu de l'arrêter, il l'envoya valdinguer par terre. Le bruit de l'objet se fracassant sur le sol en pierre fit grincer des dents le blond. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en poussant un soupir excédé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida quand même à se lever. D'un mouvement souple, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et bailla sans prendre la peine de se recouvrir la bouche, de toute façon il était seul…

Il se leva en se grattant pensivement le ventre et marcha sur le cadavre du réveil, ce qui le fit trébucher et s'étaler par terre la tête la première. Une bordée de jurons jaillit de derrière le lit, au niveau du sol.

Non seulement il s'était pété le genoux et fait mal au pied, mais en plus il s'était humilié, lui qui se ventait de sa grâce et de son agilité, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler Londubat en ce moment.

Il se releva péniblement, se dirigea en clopinant vers sa garde robe et l'ouvrit. Il prit des sous-vêtements et une des robes noires qu'il mettait habituellement pour enseigner. Il s'habilla lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, et attacha avec minutie l'interminable rangée de boutons qui refermait sa robe. Même s'il était inutile de faire beaucoup de frais pour sa tenue vestimentaire uniquement pour le bénéfice des élèves de Poudlard, Draco avait tout de même une image à respecter et il ne se serait jamais présenté devant quiconque sans être au summum de l'élégance.

Le bouton qui se situait au milieu de la rangée sauta entre ses mains et roula au dessous de son armoire en faisant un petit bruit sourd. Après quelques minutes de recherches frénétiques à quatre patte et de sorts divers et variés pour attirer à lui le fuyard, il se redressa, jeta un sort pour le recoudre, juste pour se rendre compte quelques instants plus tard qu'il avait sauté un des trous et avait boutonné sa robe de guingois.

Ce fut un Draco Malfoy quelque peu sur les nerfs qui passa rapidement devant son miroir en allant vers la porte et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'un épis monstrueux hérissait ses cheveux.

OOOOooo°°oooOOOO

La journée qui avait si mal commencé pour notre serpentard préféré ne sembla pas vouloir s'améliorer pour un sou. Après avoir réglé par des mesures extrêmes et un peu de magie noire son problème capillaire, il se rendit au Grand Hall où il prit place au milieux des autres professeurs. Harry n'était pas là non plus.

Il regarda avec dégoût le déjeuner préparé avec amour par le Elfes de maison. Du porridge.

Il détestait le porridge. Il haïssait le porridge avec la force de milliers de soleils. Ca avait la consistance d'un mauvais ciment grumeleux et le goût douceâtre d'une bouillie de foin sucrée. Et en plus, Harry n'était _toujours_ pas là.

Draco prit deux toast qu'il tartina consciencieusement de marmelade d'orange en essayant de ne pas entendre les piaillements des élèves et les gloussement de Filius Flitwick.

"Vous prendrez bien un peu de porridge, n'est ce pas Draco ?" fit une vois féminine à ses côtés.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, le professeur Chourave prit d'autorité son assiette et la remplit à raz-bord de la substance grumeleuse qu'elle reposa ensuite en face de lui avec satisfaction.

"Merci, Pomona." Grinça Draco, se retenant avec difficulté d'étrangler la femme.

"Mais de rien mon garçon." Fit elle en lui tapotant la main. "Il faut faire attention à votre santé, vous être si maigre…"

Il allait répliquer sèchement que sa santé ne la concernait en rien quand une main se tendit juste devant lui et lui chipa une de ses tartines sous son nez. Il tourna la tête avec lenteur vers la personne qui allait le pousser à commettre un homicide dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Illona Chubb, le tout nouveau professeur de Runes anciennes se décomposa à la vue du regard à l'acide citrique que lui jeta le blond, elle reposa précipitamment la tartine sur la table avec un mince sourire d'apaisement puis s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible en marmonnant une excuse que personne n'écouta.

L'humeur sombre de Draco commençait à atteindre un niveau abyssal. Et Harry _n'était toujours pas là._

OOOOooo°°oooOOOO

Assis derrière son bureau, Draco regardait sa troisième classe de la journée pénétrer dans la pièce et s'installer à leurs tables de travail silencieusement. Il osait espérer qu'avec les rares élèves de septièmes années qu'il acceptait dans son cour de potion avancée il n'aurait pas de mauvaises surprises.

Mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, il avait déjà eu trois chaudrons fondus, un élève réduit à la taille de soixante-dix centimètres et deux cas de verrues suppurantes.

"Sortez un parchemin et de quoi écrire. Interrogation écrite." Fit-il d'une voix sèche, son regard glacial parcourant rapidement la salle de classe pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute tentative de protestation qui aurait pu naître.

Il jeta un sort sur le tableau noir derrière lui et une liste d'ingrédients apparurent.

"Vous me citerez les différentes particularités de ces ingrédients, leurs usages possibles, la potion qui les rassemble tous et leurs fonctions dans cette dernière. Vous avez toute l'heure."

Lui même prit une pile de devoir des première année qu'il devait corriger pour le lendemain tout en gardant un œil sur ses élèves. Sous peu, une ride profonde barrait son front et il lutta vaillamment contre le début d'un mal de crâne à force de lire les imbécillités inscrites sur les copies. Il barbouillait allègrement de rouge les feuillets.

De temps en temps, il se levait de son bureau et parcourait d'un pas impérial sa classe, surveillant attentivement les têtes penchées sur leurs parchemins. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très populaire auprès de ses élèves, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas des Serpentards, d'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas à l'être. Il estimait qu'inspirer une saine frayeurs aux enfants et adolescents ne pouvait qu'être bon pour leur bien être mental et leur éducation. Il n'était pas comme Harry, qui cherchait à être ami avec ses élèves et les laissaient lui marcher sur les pieds. Qui pouvait bien respecter un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui passait son temps à plaisanter avec ses étudiants et à les dorloter?

Le blond admettait même volontairement qu'il aimait voir les dos se raidir à son approche, les conversations cesser et la lueur de crainte qui brillait dans les yeux des plus braves. Les claquements de dents des première année quand ils entraient dans son bureau étaient la plus douce des musique à ses oreilles.

Bien sûr, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il surprit le regard bleu d'Alienor Munch posé sur lui, il y avait toujours les irréductibles. Chaque année il y en avait toujours tout un groupe qui continuaient à le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et des soupirs enamourés. Harry avait passé toute une soirée explosé de rire deux ans auparavant quand il avait entendu la rumeur qui circulait parmis ces jeunes écervelées que si le professeur Malfoy était aussi méchant, c'était parce qu'il avait été abusé dans son enfance. Draco n'avait pas du tout trouvé ça drôle. Et il savait que Lucius et Narcissa, de leur retraite dorée au Bahamas, n'auraient pas non plus beaucoup apprécié ces bavardages.

Il savait que Harry avait lui même quelques « fans » parmis ses élèves (le blond les surveillaient soigneusement, histoire qu'elle ne prennent pas trop de libertés), mais il prenait la chose à la rigolade, ce qui avait tendance à irriter Draco qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait accueillir aussi sereinement une telle mièvrerie.

Mais enfin, elles n'étaient quand même pas pires que ces fanatiques obsédées folles furieuses qui passaient leur temps à les poursuivre et à chercher à les surprendre Harry et lui dans des positions délicates. Elle avaient même créé un club _Harry/Draco Forever_ avec des cartes de membre à leur effigie (où avaient-elles trouvé cette photo d'eux en train de s'embrasser ?), des bannières et des t-shirts. Elles publiaient même un journal où elles racontaient des inepties sur leur couple appelées « _fanfictions »_ ! Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier le jour où deux d'entre elles, Loryah et Mona, s'étaient caché dans leur placard et les avaient espionné pendant un moment… intime. Heureusement, Harry les avait découvertes avant qu'il n'y ait trop de nudité et elles avaient été punies sévèrement, condamnées à nettoyer à la brosse à dent tous les chaudrons et à ranger la salle d'entraînement de duel tout le reste de l'année. Mais même ça n'avait pas enlevé le sourire concupiscent et le regard vacant à ces deux folles.

L'heure enfin passée, il ramassa les copies pendant que ses élèves se précipitaient vers la porte pour s'enfuir. Il poussa un soupir fatigué devant le dernier regard langoureux que lui jeta Alienor avant qu'elle ne parte.

Quand il arriva devant la table de celle ci, il vit qu'elle avait oublié le brouillon sur lequel elle avait travaillé et il se figea d'horreur.

Au milieu de petits cœurs, dont la moitié étaient transpercés de flèches, et de gribouillages à propos des ingrédients, il pouvait voir dans une écriture fleurie l'inscription :

_Madame Alienor Malfoy._

Merlin tout puissant…

OOOOooo°°oooOOOO

Draco gardait les yeux fermés et se concentrait sur sa respiration, inspirant et expirant profondément alors qu'il tentait de garder son calme et de ne pas assassiner quelqu'un. Il pouvait entendre autour de lui le petit clapotement de la potion d'Enflure que ses deuxième années avaient préparé et qui dégoulinait en ce moment même le long des murs et des tables, formant une multitude de flaques dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

La pièce était silencieuse, de ce silence apocalyptique qui implique un professeur Malfoy dont la main le démangeait de dégainer sa baguette pour mettre un terme à la vie de la catastrophe ambulante qui avait causé tout ça, et un élève figé sur place, la peur au ventre, en attendant le verdict. La blond avait cru qu'il n'existerai jamais pire que Neville Londubat en potion, mais c'était avant de rencontrer Damon Jordan. Et maintenant il en venait presque à regretter le Gryffondor joufflu tant le cataclysme était puissant. Si c'était possible, il aurait aimé pouvoir le bannir à jamais de tout cours de potion.

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux quand il fut persuadé qu'il saurait se maîtriser et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas enfermé à Azkaban le soir même. Le regard terrifié de bête traquée que portait le garçon l'apaisa quelque peu. Il plissa ses lèvres sévèrement et le fusilla du regard, constatant avec délice que le garçon se ratatinait au fur et à mesure.

Le jeune Jordan avait provoqué aujourd'hui, Draco ne voulait pas savoir comment, une explosion en chaîne des chaudrons de tous ses camarades les uns après les autres. Et maintenant le blond se retrouvait avec une classe ressemblant à la Thaïlande après le tsunami.

Brusquement, la fatigue accumulée tout au long de cette journée infernale lui tomba dessus et même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître devant son élève, le découragement pesa sur ses épaules plus fort que jamais.

"Sortez de cette salle, Monsieur Jordan. Je discuterai avec votre Directeur de Maison pour convenir d'une punition appropriée en plus du nettoyage de cette classe que vous ferez ce soir."

Le garçon ne demanda pas son reste et partit presque en courant, heureux de s'en être sorti aussi facilement.

Le reste de ses classes ayant été annulé en raison de cet incident, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, qui heureusement n'étaient pas très éloignés, pour enlever la robe devenue gluante de potion.

Une fois douché, changé et un peu plus détendu, il s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée et broya du noir. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se rendrait en salle des professeurs à 18h parce qu'il y avait une réunion pour discuter des examens approchant, et ensuite il s'enfermerai dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrange, ou du moins qu'une nouvelle semaine commence. C'était sans doute le pire vendredi qu'il ait jamais vécu de toute sa vie.

Et ce qui aggravait les choses, pire encore que tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu parler une seule fois avec Harry. Ils s'étaient entrecroisés brièvement pendant le déjeuner mais ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'échanger un petit baiser dans un couloir obscur avant que le brun doive s'éclipser. Il était _occupé_. Et franchement, Draco voulait savoir quelle occupation était plus importante que celle de consoler son époux qui avait eu une journée merdique.

Le temps passa plus vite que ce qu'il ne pensait et bientôt il fut 18h et il était en retard pour la réunion. Mais vraiment, il s'en balançait complètement. Il avait l'impression qu'un nuage d'orage était suspendu au dessus de sa tête tant son humeur était sombre. Il voulait plus que tout pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre, se glisser dans son lit et se blottir dans les bras de son chéri.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle des professeurs, il fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment quand il entendit de l'autre côté des murmures excités. Mais il l'ouvrit tout de même prudemment et fut accueilli par l'horreur suprême.

"SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DRACO !"

Muet d'effroi, il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et aboutit à la constatation aussi stupéfiante qu'atterrante qu'on était bien le 5 juin et que c'était effectivement son anniversaire.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras quand Pansy s'y jeta, son rire clair raisonnant joyeusement. Ils lui avaient préparé une fête surprise. Il détestait les fêtes surprises.

Le blond jeta un regard de reproche à Pansy, qui s'accrochait toujours à lui en gloussant et qui savait bien qu'il avait en horreur les surprises party. Surtout celles pour son anniversaire. Mais celle-ci l'ignora avec sérénité et se contenta de lui dire :

"Amuse toi un peu pour une fois !"

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là et de subir les conversations ineptes que se sentaient obligés de tenir tout le monde lors d'une telle occasion. Bien sûr que ça le faisait chier d'avoir vingt-neuf ans ! Bien sûr qu'il se sentait vieux ! Si jamais une seule autre personne lui demandait d'un air guilleret ce que ça lui faisait d'avoir un an de plus, il allait l'étriper !

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir touché. Ils étaient tous venus, tous ses amis , ceux d'école et ceux qu'il s'était fait plus tard. Tout l'Ordre du Phœnix était présent, et même Snape avait daigné faire une apparition grimaçante. Et pour que celui là se dérange de son laboratoire où il s'était consacré à ce qui le passionnait le plus : la recherche en potion, il fallait vraiment un grand évènement!

Même la belette et sa femme (qu'il appelait toujours Granger, même après 6 ans de mariage, parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) étaient là, sans doute plus par respect pour Harry qu'autre chose pour sa part à lui. Mais Hermione, elle, lui sourit avec malice et lui tendit un paquet enrubanné.

"Un petit quelque chose qui te sera utile, j'espère." Fit-elle de sa voix douce.

Draco le déballa sans précipitation et sourit à la vue du livre de Potion rare qu'il cherchait depuis des mois.

"Merci Granger." Dit-il avec sincérité.

La soirée s'écoula ainsi, au milieu des bavardages des invités et des biscuits apéritifs, et le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait vu Harry que le temps pour celui-ci de l'embrasser fougueusement pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, puis celui-ci s'était littéralement évaporé et Draco n'avait pas pu le retrouver de toute la soirée.

Enfin, après d'interminables embrassades et au revoirs, il se retrouvait dans l'antichambre qui menait jusqu'à la pièce que le brun et lui utilisaient au château. Epuisé et déprimé, il fit son chemin lentement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre les épaules basses. Il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la traînée de pétales de roses rouges qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Intrigué, il la suivit, ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa, émerveillé.

La pièce était éclairée d'innombrables bougies colorées qui dégageaient un léger parfum de bois de santal. Un sort avait été jeté au plafond, semblable à celui qui était dans le Grand Hall, et qui lui permettait de voir le ciel étoilé comme s'il était à l'extérieur. La traînée de pétales le menait jusqu'au lit, dont les draps de soie blanc étaient parsemés, et attira son regard sur le corps nu allongé.

La peau dorée de Harry brillait doucement à la lueur des bougies et semblait aussi délicieuse que du miel. Ses membres délicatement musclés étaient nonchalamment étalés sur le matelas dans une pose plus que délicieuse et les yeux du blonds furent attirés comme par un aimant par les formes rebondies de ses fesses.

Draco fronça les sourcils et fouilla la pièce du regard.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," fit la voix rauque du brun "j'ai vérifié et personne ne se cache dans le placard."

Pour la première fois de toute la journée, la tension quitta les épaules de Draco et il sourit.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour."

Le blond se débarrassa de sa robe et du reste de ses vêtement en un tournemain et s'avança à grand pas vers le lit où l'attendait la plus délicieuse des créatures.

Finalement, vingt-neuf ans, c'était pas si mal.

_Fin._

_Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !_


End file.
